


Heart Made Full Of Fright

by waitingfor_shiro (waitingfor_margo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a little sad doesn't describe it well, after the end of season 2, and Keith is..., it's a poem, keith's pov, so Shiro isn't there sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_shiro
Summary: compliment my writing trash on Tumblr @ http://no-way-no-gay.tumblr.com/ and my drawing trash @ https://cocoastainseverywhere.tumblr.com/





	

Childhood was to make us larger,  
in body as in mind, our senses sharper;  
we just had met, the first intention  
had been to talk, then somehow touch, then to take care.  
From “Hello, my name is” to “I love you, I swear!”.

Together, apart, we had lots to discover.  
First strangers, then friends and then finally lovers.  
I can’t speak for you but you made me feel happy.  
You managed to turn me from distanced to sappy.

– – 

I learned how long a time I need  
to get past such a loss again.  
You really want to know the answer?  
It’s an eternity, my friend.

I will be found with the rest of us,  
pretending to have lots of fun  
to convince myself, if no one else,  
you  
are  
not  
gone.

**Author's Note:**

> compliment my writing trash on Tumblr @ http://no-way-no-gay.tumblr.com/ and my drawing trash @ https://cocoastainseverywhere.tumblr.com/


End file.
